The Pollinic Girls Attack! - Hijacking the Bathroom
by The Logical Fallacy
Summary: Hentai AU. Hiccup and his new boyfriend Jack take an escape away from Pollinics and enjoy each other, but there seems to be somebody out for them. Hijack pairing. Rated M for sexual themes. Based off of "The Pollinic Girls Attack!"


**Takes place in the same continuity as "Beautiful Morning, Beautiful". Loosely inspired by Zenra QQ's yaoi hentai manga "Having Been Shown The Boy's Toilet" and its sequel "Enchanted by the Boy Toilets." Not the best of names, but trust me, no watersports involved. Or the other thing...  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **RATED: M FOR MATURE.**

 **!WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT SEX. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL, BISEXUAL OR WHATEVER SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS EITHER**

 **Pairing: Hijack (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III X Jackson Overland Frost)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **I promised a chapter from my gay-side, so here it is.  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hijacking the Bathroom: Lets Have Some Fun  
**

Hiccup and Jack have been having sex in the bathroom every lunch-hour for the past week. Hiccup had his hands against the stall's tiles. Both of them were completely naked, their clothes and shoes bundled into a puddle of fabric in the floor's corner. Jack moaned as he thrusted in and out of his boyfriend, the ring of Hiccup's ass grasping tightly on his dick.

"Aah... J-Jack!" Hiccup struggled to muster. "R-right there. Keep at it there!" Jack felt the small bundle of nerves that was Hiccup's prostate kissing the head of his dick. He gripped his hips harder, the vice-grip on Hiccup's hips brushing his palms against Hiccup's perfect butt.

There was something about the dick of a person you actually know rather than having sex with pollinic boys. Those Hiccup had available every morning. His allergies were very peculiar that way. The idea of a male being afflicted with male pollinic allergies was not an "out-there" premise, thought they usually plagued straight-guys. Because of this, mild addictions to allergy medication was common among boys in high school. Those who don't risk this sort of thing usually operate under an unspoken "bro-code." Much like everything else under the "bro-code", this took place in the bathroom. Those who don't use medication (mostly those who don't have the means to acquire them) or those whose medication are not effective enough to help them, usually spend their time in the stalls of the men's room, either actively avoiding the pollen-laden fresh-air in vein or waiting-out the pollinic's aggressive nature until their bodies give out. This is especially handy given the timing of the lunch hour, noon being one of the pollinic's most active times of the day. This, my friends, is the "Pollinic Bro-Code."

Jack bent over Hiccup, his chest splaying over his lover's back, his shoulders locking over Hiccup's defined shoulder-blades. Jack licked lightly at the skin where his neck met the rest of his body, sampling the taste of the younger boy's freckles like chocolate. He grasped at the erect shaft of his boyfriend's penis, stroking it calmly in symmetry of his thrusting. Hiccup cried out as Jack's fingers toyed with the head, spreading the pre-cum from the tip over the rest of his sensitive organ, enjoying the dominant's masterful fingers.

The "Pollinic Bro-Code" is an easy social agreement for Hiccup and Jack to take advantage of. They can make all of the noise they want without being bothered by other boys or the staff. Sometimes they wished that the lunch-hour lasted longer, but they always had to stop at some point.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Monday Five Weeks Ago. 7:00 AM_

 _Hiccup was splayed out on his bed. He would have still been asleep - or at least half-asleep - at this time, if he wasn't interrupted abruptly._

 _Hiccup had the erect penis of a tall, blonde pollinic boy in his mouth, sucking on it like it was his breakfast. Hiccup himself was sitting on his bed, his legs folded back, completely naked. His pajamas where discarded by the two pollinic boys, the second one tinkering with Hiccup's erect nipples. He felt a third pollinic boy reach down and grasped his dick.  
_

 _"H-Hey, cut that ou-mmh!" His cries muffled, the first pollinic grabbing his head and stuffing his dick back into his mouth._

 _Hiccup was still shy in sex, but he was never one to opt-out on a "free practice session."_

 _The day he confessed to his father that he was gay was a hard one, especially when your father is the über-masculine Mayor of your city. Luckily though, the idea of being gay isn't really as big of a taboo as it used to be, especially when the "taboo" of sex lost its luster thanks to the pollinics flying about. If anything, Hiccup got a slap-on the wrist all things considered.  
_

 _The pollinic boy that Hiccup was sucking on suddenly pulled himself out of his mouth, violently cumming all over the poor brunet's face, waking him up more like a splash of cold water. He felt his own erect penis twitch in the pollinic's touch as he felt the pollinic boy tweaking his nipples move back, his fingers now occupied the rim of his ass. The two pollinic's behind them kept their attention on Hiccup's butt as one of them probed it with his fingers like children playing doctor._

 _"Aah, c-cut that out" as he felt the pollinic's fingers caressing the little ball of nerves inside him, the other pollinic rubbing the head of his dick to take advantage of the stimulation. "D-don't touch tha-aah!"_

 _The first pollinic silenced his protests by stuffing his penis back into the boy's mouth, the taste of its cum spreading on his tongue like butter. Hiccup heard from some people that sperm tasted musky and salty, but a pollinic boy's cum had a more like a sweet, flowery taste, like how rose-flavored gellatto tasted like how a rose smelled. Some even say that it worked as a powerful aphrodisiac, a theory that Hiccup would vouch to say was true._

 _Soon the pollinics did their jobs at a much faster pace, the pollinic playing with his ass fingering him roughly, making sure its fingers bumped his prostate at just the right angle every time it went in. The pollinic caressing the head of his penis now going full force, pumping his shaft, squeezing it for all of his white gold. Hiccup nearly choked as the erect dick in his mouth tickled the back of his throat, the friction of the pollinic's thrusting tingling all through his mouth._

 _Soon all four of them tensed up in sudden ecstacy. The pollinic boy fucking his face came full force, this time filling Hiccup's mouth with its seed. Hiccup felt as if the seed bursting through his mouth filled his whole head as his eyes glazed over, feeling his balls empty from the cum shooting out of his dick. The pollinic fingering him removed his fingers, leaving Hiccup with a mild empty sensation. The pollinic he was sucking on crouched down to his level forced its own tongue into the brunet's mouth as the other two pollinics began licking Hiccup's body in random places in hopes of goading the high-schooler for round two._

 _The first time this whole routine kept Hiccup content, but after weeks of it..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jack waited for Hiccup in the Berkgess High School front yard. The brunet wore a pair of worn-out jeans over his thin legs. A worn-out blue hoodie placed over his torso, no t-shirt underneath. His eyes and hair where a matching shade of brown. People would tell him that if it wasn't for his normal looking face, people would make the assumption that he was some sort of "punk" or "raver."

"Hey there Hiccup. What's up?"

Hiccup responded with a burning blush on his cheeks. "U-um, I'm just fine." Jack cupped his boyfriend's ass affectionately, earning a small squeak from the younger brunet. If the school had a school uniform, Hiccup's would most definitely be just that, given the simple design. This only made Jack want to tear them off more.

"Oh I bet," Jack teased, giving the lobe of his ear an affectionate lick. Hiccup felt a chill run up his back.

"Don't you ever turn off?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope," as Jack traced his tongue down his neck. "Its your own fault you know, flaunting that cute butt of yours for all to see."

"W-what are you talking about?" Hiccup struggled to push the punk off of him, only goading Jack into holding onto him more.

"Don't think I never notice how you swing those hips of yours," as Jack grabbed the heme of his shirt, tugging it upward.

"Stop it..." Hiccup panted.

"If your going to flaunt yourself like that, then maybe you should try wearing something that shows off your body more," his fingers tracing down to Hiccup's groin, rubbing at Hiccup's growing erection beneath his pants. "I would like to see those legs out in the sun. Maybe we can find a skirt that would fit you."

"J-Jack would you knock it off? People are watching." Hiccup would have been right on a regular day, but it was the beginning of spring, and thus pollen was running wild.

Students all over the lawn where covered in pollinics, the pseudo-people enjoying themselves in a massive orgy with the students and staff of Berkgess High. Fishlegs was covered in blonde and violet pollinic girls, hungry for his attention, one sticking its tongue in the timid giant's mouth, the others caressing every other part of his skin with their mouths as he was penetrating a violet pollinic girl doggy-style. Local goth-girl Mavis licking at her boyfriend Johnny's erection as a pollinic girl buried its face in her ass - licking at her wet vulva - earning a stream of hot, white jizz coating her face. One of the teachers Miss Toothiana was being serviced by a group of pollinic boys in every orifice in a sitting position, sucking one of them off while jacking off another.

For most of the first few periods of class (all of which Jack shared with Hiccup), Hiccup's blush grew more furious, squirming in his seat. Jack felt a smug satisfaction at the effect he had on his boyfriend, knowing _very well_ what was bothering him.

The lunch bell went off, Hiccup weakly grabbing Jack by the arm.

"What's wrong Hiccy? Not feeling well?" Jack asked without hiding his smug motive. "Lets take you to the nurse and see if we can fix you up."

Hiccup, feverish, dragged him to the bathroom, looking for a free stall at the end of the room. They could hear the muffled moans and heavy breathing of other students in the other stalls, being ravaged by pollinics in the privacy of their own personal cubicles, sounds that made Hiccup squirm even more on his feet.

Jack pinned the brunet to the wall and slammed his lips into Hiccup's, the younger boy hungry for the punk's love and affection.

Hiccup, horny as hell, decided to impede the rest of Jack's advances with some of advances of his own, pushing against the wall next to them. He got onto his knees, unzipping Jack's pants and freeing Jack's bulging erection. It was long but not too wide, just like how he liked it. Without a moment's hesitation, he took the head into his mouth as he swallowed his cock.

"Oh yeah, like that baby," Jack cried out.

Hiccup reached out and cupped Jack's balls, fondling him as his tongue scraped across a vein. While Hiccup felt like his dick was going to explode, there was no denying that he enjoyed oral sex too much. It was clean, it was selfless and there was something about the weight on his tongue that he enjoyed.

He bobbed his head back and forth, relishing in the taste of pre-cum the tip was providing him like the last drops of water in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Thursday Five Weeks Ago. 2:00 PM_

 _Hiccup was writing his essay in the silence of the classroom, his ears picking up the moans and noises coming from outside the windows. He pretended not to notice like everyone else, but he could not help but shuffle the growing erection in his pants. He then looked to the far right of the classroom, and there sat Jack._

 _Jack was taller than him. His hair was brown like his own, but was dark like milk chocolate. His eyes matched in color, unlike his own green eyes that clashed with the rest of them. His skin was pale, but flawless, not a freckle on him like his own body. Hiccup has always had a crush on the older teen, but would never really admit it. He saw Jack hang out with plenty of beautiful girls, flaunting their boobs and miniskirts at him, and would even come on to him during a full-blown pollinic attack. The odds of Jack having a thing for men was slim, and Harry was always too shy to ask._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now, lets have the nurse see what's bothering you," said Jack, his lewd voice lacking any sincerity. Hiccup got back on his feet, placing his hands over the tile wall, looking back as his boyfriend fiddled with his pants. Pulling his green pants and matching underwear, Jack spread his juicy cheeks apart, revealing the culprit; a small, oval-shaped plug wedged into his ass. "I think I have found the culprit," Jack teased.

Jack then gripped at the handle and proceeded to pull the plug out, Hiccup whimpering slightly as the plug's main body stretched his anus further, revealing the black plug's semi-inflated body. Hiccup's body was burning - swearing that his breath was visible from the heat he was drowning in - as he felt Jack probe his stretched canal with his fingers, being sure that it was stretched enough for him to play with. Jack told Hiccup to keep it in him for the whole first half of the day the afternoon before, and Hiccup could not convince Jack into letting him remove it himself, leaving Hiccup desperate from the anticipation.

"It seems that I will need to give you a shot to make you all better," said Jack, gripping his own erection for emphasis.

"J-Just shut up and fuck me already!" Hiccup swore, shaking his hips in desperation.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It was late in the day and everyone has gone home. Well... not everyone._

 _When school ends, the janitors save on power and turn the air-purifiers in the air-conditioning off, leaving anyone who was still around to the mercy of their allergies. Unfortunately, Hiccup just finished leaving the school's library and went to retrieve one of his bags in one of the now-empty classrooms._

 _As he bent down to pick up his book bags, he bent back up, only to feel a hand reach up his shirt and caress his skinny abdomen._

 _"What-" Hiccup reacted. He looked over his shoulder, only to find a pollinic boys looking back to find the face of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed pollinic boys, lightly licking at his ear-lobe. He could hear his own heart-beat as blood pumped into his groin, his erection instantaneous. The pollinic boy worked its way down and pulled down Hiccup's pants and underwear immediately. The boy parted his cheeks and lightly licked at his anus, the sensitive nub of nerved tickled and caressed by his tongue._

 _The boy got on its feet and legs its erection to Hiccup's ready orifice. With a cry, Hiccup felt the erect penis enter him, the ruff sting replaced by pleasant sensations. He felt a second pollinic boy appear and lick his thigh, and a third pollinic boy grab his dick, stroking it passionately with its mouth open, ready for what was to come when he climaxed._

 _In his bliss he heard the door open, surprised to see his crush Jack standing there watching in surprise. The sight of his crush mixed with the caresses and pumping motions from the pollinic boys overwhelming him, climaxing all over the third pollinic boy._

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was completely naked with the exception of his socks and shoes. While Jack hated wearing shoes himself, he like it when Hiccup wore his during sex. Hiccup never understood why, but he would always think that it was Jack's way of telling him that he wanted to have sex in public. How they were able to avoid doing so during allergy season is a mystery, but Hiccup was thankful for it all the same.

Jack spread Hiccup's ass wide, enjoying his partner's widened opening as he placed the head of his still erect dick just outside of it, wanting to relieve himself of the climax in the making.

"Hey Hiccup," said Jack.

"W-what?"

"Let's have some fun," as Jack thrusted forward. Hiccup scrapped his nails against the tiles of the bathroom wall as he felt the pressure inside of him. Jack rubbed his palms against his boyfriend's perfect ass, watching in lewd, satisfactory fascination as he saw his dick enter and exit Hiccup's body.

"Oh fuck," Hiccup swore as he looked back at Jack with those pleading, soulful green eyes. Jack could barely contain himself as he grabbed one of Hiccup's arms and pulled back, fucking him faster and harder.

While pollinic boys were certainly persistent, they were usually very soft and gentle, and that can really take the piss out of it overtime. Jack on the other hand was not, Hiccup wincing with every slap on the ass as Jack gave him. Jack was rough. He was rough, he was dominant, and he was dirty.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Hiccup felt the first pollinic boy pull out of him, cumming over his back and staining his shirt. Hiccup could see stars from his orgasm, ignoring the third pollinic boy, face covered in cum, lightly licking at his half-chub erection. He tried to get them to stop, but they were relentless, his face burning-red as Jack continued to stare at him._

 _"Um..." Jack stuttered. "I'll... I'll just leave you to... this... then," as he slowly turned around._

 _"Jack wait!" Hiccup called as he picked up his pants, too much in a hurry to actually put them on. He grabbed Jack's hand. Jack looked back at Hiccup in surprise, causing the shorter boy to quickly let go. "Sorry!"_

 _"No," said Jack, "it's fine." His eyes darted, trying to avoid Hiccup's line of sight. "Um..."_

 _"Yeah, I'm... sorry you had to see that..."_

 _"No, no, it's okay." Jack answered quickly._

 _"...really?" Hiccup asked._

 _"...yeah..."_

 _"So your not bothered by... pollinic boys then? I know it isn't normal seeing a guy suffering from Butakusa allergies, but I try not to let it bother me."_

 _"I know. I... kind of suffer from it sometimes." Jack admitted, blushing heavily._

 _"ReallyAHH!" Hiccup jumped, the pollinic boys from before wrapping their arms around his skinny legs, licking and caressing his bare-skin. Jack had a hard time keeping his composure. While he wasn't the type to admit it, he always thought Hiccup was kind of cute. His big, glowing-green eyes, the cute little freckles on his body, which looked two-sizes to small for his clothes. Now he was making lewd faces in front of him as he was being fondled not a foot away from him. He was struggling from getting an erection there and then._

 _"Hiccup."_

 _"Yeahmmph!" Harry exclaimed, his answer muffled by the lips that collided with his. He was shocked at first, his instincts tell him to push him off, but it was buried under the many fireworks going off in his head. I'm in a deep embrace with Jack! Score! His erection sprang back to life, barely hidden behind the trousers that he was gripping._

 _After what felt like over an hour, they separated, Jack's composure crumpling in an instant._

 _"I'm sorry!" Jack shouted. "I don't know what came over me! I was just- I mean, but um- oh man.." only for his babbling to be drowned out by another kiss from Hiccup. He dropped his pants to the ground, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's back, enjoying the embrace a second time. They separated again, Harry giving him a small grin in relief. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling each other's breaths._

 _"Not that I'm complaining, but I've always thought you were into girls," said Hiccup. "I mean, I always see you hanging out with all of those girls and I thought...well..."_

 _"That I was dating them?" Jack said. "No, some of them are just my beards."_

 _"What?" Hiccup asked._

 _"You know, 'Beards'. When a girl pretends to be a guy's girlfriend as a cover, not that it stopped any of them from trying." Them both laughed, still in each other's arms as they shared another kiss._

XXXXXXXXXX

Since the day they became boyfriends, Jack flipped on a dime and became a real sex fiend. But he was Hiccup's sex fiend, and frankly he was fine with that. Most of the time.

They both changed positions, Jack placing Hiccup in a sitting position on the toilet as he continued his thrusting inside the brunet. Hiccup has his hands on Jack's pale shoulders. Jack forced his tongue down through his lover's mouth.

Jack's thrusting was driving him mad as his balls started to feel _really_ full. Heavy, even. Hiccup tried to reach for his erection to relieve him of this pressure, only for Jack to beat him to it. Jack grabbed the shaft of Hiccup's penis as he pumped it for its juices. His hands played with Hiccup's dick teasingly as he thrusted in-sync.

"J-Jack, I'm gonna c-cuAH!" Before he could finish, Jack bit into his exposed shoulder, high off of the moment. With a loud grunt, Jack's seed spurt in groves inside of him, biting harder to the point of nearly drawing blood.

Hiccup came second, covering both of their stomachs with fresh semen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both of the teenage boys got dressed and left their stall. Hiccup went to one of the sinks and washed his face, trying to ignore the cum inside of him slowly trickling out. Jack suddenly grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him.

"You were amazing," said Jack, burying his face in Hiccup's hair. Hiccup winced.

"Yeah well, did you really have to bite so hard?" Asked Hiccup, the soreness of his new mark flaring-up.

"Come on _Hiccey_ , you know you love it when I'm wild. It just makes me so awesome."

"I'm dating a man, not an animal."

"Hey," as Jack stepped in front of Hiccup. He looked into Hiccup's eyes, giving him a warm sensation. Jack kissed him, the kiss full of content and relief that couples post-coitus have with one another. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah. I know" said Hiccup. They exchanged a content smile.

"So about animals..."

"No."

"I mean all I'm saying is that Hugh Hefner can have a bunny or two of his own, why shouldn't I?"

"No, Jack."

"Why not Hic? I would think you would make a cute bunny."

"For the last time no, Jack."

"We could get you some bunny-ears and some pantyhoes. A small cotton-tail to accentuate that cute butt of yours."

"No, Jack," as they left the bathroom off to class, unaware of the prying eyes spying on them from one of the stalls...

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I felt like this was a much easier fanfic to write given the surplus of Hijack lemons out there.**

 **FANFICTION ROULETTE**

 **Welcome back to fanfiction roulette, the section where I highlight another person's fanfic.**

 **Today's fanfic is "Studio 811" by Tormentula. This is a Modern AU ongoing fanfic where Jack Frost is a college-age student who is is hired to become a gay porn star at a filming studio his friend Toothiana works at. There he meets his new co-star Hiccup where they eventually bond. Because they are filming pornos, they get to act out different AU scenarios within the fanfic while also possessing their own narrative. I highly recommend it.**

 **My favorite unused ideas for it are "Hotel Transylvestite", having Jack play as a male cross-dresser Mavis and meeting Hiccup as Jonathan, and "Big Dick #6" where Jack dress up in an anatomically correct red-Baymax outfit as a superhero with Hiccup dressed like Hiro to be Jack's "Mary Jane/Gwen Stacy" love interest.**


End file.
